


First Date

by PastelPigeon



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Dick Jokes, Fluff, M/M, OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 05:33:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8652805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PastelPigeon/pseuds/PastelPigeon
Summary: I went a bit out of character for this fic (sorry about that adi). Its was my first time really writing something that I cared about so I hope you like it. Thanks to Jace aka my son aka jumiin-han.tumblr.com for editing and giving me feedback!For: adilia-the-kouhai.tumblr.com/





	

Arkus had always been a confident man, other than when it came to matters of the heart which left much to be desired. When he looked at Fredrick, something came over him. His knees went weak, his heart started racing. He knew he liked the man but wasn’t sure how to tell him without embarrassing himself.  
Yet here he was, standing in front of said man, stammering and sweaty. 

“I… Um…” He kept fumbling not sure what to say to the most handsome man he has ever seen.  
“Are you alright Ark? Do I need to get Lissa?” Fredrick finally spoke up.  
“No!” Taking a deep breath, Arkus collected himself. “I was just wondering if you wanted to go out sometime… on a date?” He finally confessed, rubbing the back of his neck, unable to look Fredrick in the eyes.  
“I’d love to; does six o'clock tonight work for you?” Fredrick calmly answered.  
“Yes! I’ll see you then” Arkus’s gaze returning to Fredrick with a blush across his face.  
“It’s a date then.” Fredrick spoke a goodbye as he headed to the training grounds.

Waiting outside of Fredrick’s tent, Arkus could barely breathe. He was nervous. His palms were clammy.  
A stark contrast to his usual calm and cool demeanour, but this was Fredrick a man so beautiful it kept him up at night.  
“Ah you’re here, shall we go then?” Fredrick’s strong voice broke Arkus' train of thought.  
“Yes, let’s”. 

As they walked to town chatting about tactics and new training regimes, Arkus slowly moved his hand to hold Fredrick’s, but froze half way. Fredrick took note met him half way giving him a smile and causing the tactician to blush.  
They continued their conversation making notes of who might need extra training this week.

“Hello! Table for two?” a pretty girl working at the restaurant greeted the pair with a warm smile.  
“Yes, thank you.” Arkus replied smiling back at the girl. The two were shown to their seat. The restaurant had a few other people in it all enjoying a good meal. Letting the two take their seats the girl asked, “Would you like anything to drink?” Both Arkus and Fredrick took water. “Alright I’ll be back in bit to take your orders” the waitress said with a smile she left the pair to make up their minds. 

“Do you think they have beat meat?” Fredrick chuckled at Arkus’s teasing. “Maybe that would be a bad idea, don’t want you choking in public.”  
Arkus finished with a wink taking a sip of his water.  
“Wouldn’t you like to give me something to choke on?” Fredrick responded with a calm tone that didn’t fit the suggestive nature of the comment.  
Arkus spat out a bit of his drink “That’s not something you say in public Freddy.”  
“No it isn’t," Fredrick retorted with a grin. The two spent the night talking about this and that, from the best way to brew tea to what the latest fashion crazes were. Yet they never seemed to run out of things to talk about even on the walk back to camp.

“That was a lovely night thank you Arkus.” Fredrick said as they stood outside of Arkus’s tent.  
“I’m glad you enjoyed yourself, it’s good to see you unwind a bit.” Arkus replied, closing the distance between the two as he spoke. “We should spend more time together.” Fredrick started putting his hands behind Arkus’ back.  
He snaked his arms around Fredrick’s neck and pulled him into a soft kiss, breaking the kiss he answered, “Yes… we really should.”


End file.
